


3 way fun

by psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: Heechul and Seunghyun have a little fun with Jiyong.





	3 way fun

Jiyong was sitting on the couch in Seunghyun's apartment. He was currently sandwhiched between Seunghyun and Heechul. He felt like a bit of a third wheel as he sipped his wine, but he pushed this feeling aside as he was doing this to make Seunghyun happy. 

Seunghyun had been dating Heechul for awhile now and seemed very happy. He did keep glancing at Jiyong and smirking though which he found very odd. But he brushed it off as him being weird as he sometimes is. 

A while later Jiyong was feeling tipsy from the wine but he wasn't drunk. He was just thinking he'd get up and head to the bathroom when Heechul grabbed his head and turned it towards him. Next thing he knew Heechul had captured his lips in a heated kiss. Jiyong was completely surprised by this and didn't do anything for a few seconds.

He pulled away from Heechul and looked at him angrily. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He snapped. "You have a boyfriend!". He turned to Seunghyun to apologise but stopped short when he saw the look of arousal on his face. He was breathing heavy and looking at Jiyong and Heechul like he wanted to devour them. 

Heechul gently turned his head back to face. "i want you" He said. "We both want you" he said indicating to Seunghyun. Jiyong looked at Seunghyun and Seunghyun smiled and nodded. 

He turned back to Heechul and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Heechul moaned and held Jiyong's head to deepen the kiss. Jiyong gasped and Heechul took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Jiyong moaned and kissed him harder. 

Seunghyun was enjoying the show being put for him. He gently palmed his growing bulge through his pants and moaned loudly. Jiyong broke off the kiss with Heechul at this, he crawled over to Seunghyun and straddled his lap. Seunghyun rubbed his hands over Jiyong's hips before kissing him. Heechul plastered himself to Jiyong's back and put his hands under Jiyong's shirt before running them up his chest. Jiyong jerked forward slightly and broke the kiss with Seunghyun. 

 

Seunghyun smiled at Jiyong who looked throughly wrecked lips swollen, hair a mess and shirt untucked. Heechul leaned over and kissed Seunghyun with Jiyong sandwhiched between them. Jiyong let out a needy whimper at this and Heechul spanked his ass. 

Seunghyun and Heechul crowded Jiyong on the couch, undressing him before turning their attention to each other. Heechul hopped off the couch and kissed his way up Jiyong's thighs pausing to squeeze his inhale and exhale tattoos. He then took Jiyong's now steadily leaking cock into his mouth moaning at the salty taste and thickness. He was a little thicker than Seunghyun but not as long which he decided he really liked. 

Heechul placed Jiyong's hands in his hair and pulled off enough to say "Fuck my mouth". Jiyong groaned and slowly thrust his hips forward slowly fucking Heechul's willing mouth. He did this for awhile before Heechul pulled off with an obscene pop. "Turn around and get on your knees Jiyong" he said getting off his knees. Jiyong turned around sticking his ass in the air feeling a bit silly until Seunghyun placed his hands on his ass.

Seunghyun spread his cheeks before ducking his head and licking straight up Jiyong's hole. He laved at his enterance before sliding his tongue in and fucking him. Jiyong moaned loudly at the sensation the pleasure going straight to his cock. Then Seunghyun pulled away and Heechul took over. They took turns eating Jiyong out until he was a writhing panting mess. 

Seunghyun slicked up a finger and sunk into Jiyong's tight hole, moaning as clenched around his finger. He added another as Heechul watched slowly stroking his cock. Seunghyun added a third finger and scissored Jiyong wide to make sure he was ready for his cock. 

 

Seunghyun pulled Jiyong off his knees and made the younger straddle him. He lubed up his cock and placed it at Jiyong's enterance before Jiyong slowly impaled himself on his long thick cock. Jiyong moaned at the feeling of Seunghyun's cock filling him up. He stopped once Seunghyun was all the way in and started to bounce up and down on his cock. 

"Ahh fuck Heechul" Seunghyun moaned "He's so tight". Heechul leaned over Jiyong and said "Mind if I join in?". Jiyong nodded frantically too far gone to answer verbally. Heechul slipped a slicked up finger into Jiyong after leaning him against Seunghyun to make room. Heechul added the other two fingers shortly after. Once he was satisified Jiyong was stretched he slowly slid his lubed up cock into him. 

Both Jiyong and Seunghyun moaned as Heechul slipped inside. Seunghyun moaning as Heechul's length slipped past his own slowly. Jiyong moaned at the feeling of being so full. 

Heechul began thrusting slowly into Jiyong watching as his cock slid in and out of his stretched to the limit ass. He sped up slightly hitting Jiyong's prostate causing him to moan and clamp down on both their cocks. 

Jiyong suddenly tensed and came hard, shooting ropes of cum all over himself and Seunghyun. Seunghyun moaned and spread Jiyong's cheeks with his hands so Heechul could watch as his cock throbbed before cumming deep inside. 

Jiyong clenched at the feeling of Seunghyun cumming and this set off Heechul. Heechul moaned both their names before cumming deep inside Jiyong. 

Heechul pulled out first groaning as cum seeped out of Jiyong's ass. Seunghyun pulled out after and pullee Jiyong to lie on his left side. Heechul curled up around his right side and sighed happily. 

 

There was silence for awhile before Seunghyun spoke, "Jiyong?" he asked looking down at Jiyong's sleepy face. "hmm?" came the sleepy reply.

" We want you to be our boyfriend if you'll have us we both really like you and we want to date you" Seunghyun continued. Heechul nodded sleepily at Jiyong with his cheek smushed on Seunghyun's chest.

Jiyong smiled and said "Yes I will be your boyfriend"

They soon fell asleep, really happy. 


End file.
